


i'm the new king, i'll taste the queen

by Madfalldyn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breastfeeding, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Lactation, Nipple Play, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Hilda and Byleth are happily married, at least, as happy as their new positions allow. It's rare that they get time alone together, but Byleth always does his best to make the most of it, even now that Hilda is expecting.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	i'm the new king, i'll taste the queen

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Kinktober, I've got some lactation with a pregnant Hilda, set in the post game.

“I’ve finally got you to myself,” Hilda whines, throwing herself down into bed. “This royalty thing is really just a pain.”

“Yeah, I know,” Byleth agrees, following after her. He wraps his arms around her, pulling his wife in close. “You make such a lovely queen, though.”

“Well, yeah, but I’d rather just relax all day. We worked hard enough during the war, we should be relaxing now!”

“You’ll have plenty of time to relax soon. You’re already showing, so you’ll have to take it easy,” Byleth says, his hand drifting down, feeling his wife’s stomach. It’s true that her pregnancy is coming along nicely, and it won’t be long before the two of them have a child to look after on top of everything else.

“I know,” Hilda says, smiling. “It’s kind of exciting, I just keep thinking about it!”

“Getting to relax or having a child?” Byleth asks, teasing, and Hilda smacks his arm.

“Having a child! Though, extra time to relax sounds good too. So long as I get more time with  _ you _ too, of course,” Hilda says, “A lonely mother is bad for a baby, I’m sure.”   
“You must be right,” Byleth agrees, leaning his head onto Hilda’s neck. He kisses her, before shifting into a bite. She squeals, wriggling in his arms.

“That didn’t take long,” she says, pushing back against him. She can feel how hard he is, and she works her hips from side to side, grinding into him. “This is why we’re in this mess in the first place, you just can’t resist me.”

“It’s all of your queenly majesty, Hilda,” Byleth teases, and Hilda laughs.

“Doesn’t explain all the times  _ before _ we got married, though, does it?” she fires back, but Byleth is already shifting her onto her back. He doesn’t bother arguing, instead working her clothes off of her. She’s already had to move on from her usual outfits, opting for looser clothing during her pregnancy. It’s much easier to undress her now, and Byleth takes full advantage of that. Once her dress is off, thrown onto the floor carelessly, Byleth looks her up and down. He leans in, planting a kiss on her stomach, before moving up.

He slowly kisses a trail up her body, until he reaches her breasts. Though she hasn’t given birth yet, her body has already started preparing for the child. Her breasts are heavy with milk, and Byleth has discovered just how much he enjoys that. He plants his lips on one of her nipples, sucking at her, letting his mouth fill with the warm, sweet milk.

“Always going right for that,” Hilda comments, but she reaches up, gently stroking the back of Byleth’s head. She’s grown far more sensitive lately, and has come to love the feeling of him drinking from her nearly as much as he loves doing it. He’s so gentle, so loving, and she couldn’t be happier with their marriage.

He doesn’t pull back from her at all, but he shifts, lining himself up with her cunt. His efforts already have her wet, and it’s easy for him to push on into her. Hilda whimpers as his cock pushes into her, a familiar feeling she can never get enough of. While he sucks at her, eagerly drinking her milk, he fucks her. It becomes a gentle rhythm, with him lapping at her while she loses herself in the feeling of his thrusts.

By the time he pulls back, Hilda is nearing her limit already. Byleth straightens himself up, focusing on fucking his wife. With steady, measured thrusts, he pushes her towards her limit. In time, she begins grinding her hips against him, adding to the friction they feel as he fucks her. Byleth has always been remarkably good at pleasuring Hilda, and only gets better by the day, even now. Perhaps she’s easy to please, but she’s sure that’s not all.

He puts so much into  _ her _ , something which Hilda will always appreciate, treating this like more of a team effort than just a need to get himself off. Even his penchant for drinking from her is just as much about her as it is him. He’s never rough, always loving and gentle, knowing how sensitive she is.

“My queen,” he murmurs, and Hilda feels her face growing hot.

“My king,” she answers, and Byleth picks up his pace. He fucks her harder, faster, letting himself lose all control as he slams into her. Hilda is used to this, and it only adds to the pleasure she feels. He may care for her, and may put his all into pleasing her, but the two of them have long ago learned just how much it helps for Byleth to let loose. Hilda loves that side of him just as much as the gentler one, loves being swept up in his efforts.

In no time at all, she’s nearing her limit, crying out his name. Each thrust pushes her that much closer, and by the time she’s calling out, her body tensing up on his cock, Byleth is there as well. He thrusts into her again, letting his seed spill into her. He’s never one to worry much about the consequences, though there’s nothing to worry about now either way. They come at nearly the same time, with the feeling of Hilda’s climax serving as the final push to finish Byleth.

Once he’s spent, he pulls back, falling into bed beside her. Hilda turns towards him, moving in for a kiss, and for a moment, that is all the two do. Of course, Byleth isn’t quite finished with her yet. There’s more for him to do, and as he shifts down, closing his lips over her other nipple, Hilda moans. 

He wouldn’t want things to be uneven, naturally, and Hilda is soon building back up to another climax. Byleth takes advantage of her sensitivity, managing to push her to another climax as he drinks from her, always pleased to see how much she enjoys this. He’ll have to give this up soon enough, when their child is born, but for now, Byleth can’t get enough of his queen’s milk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
